Regen
by Sweet-Dreams2
Summary: Ich habe es wieder getan! Das ist die zweite Sidestory zu "Veränderungen" und handelt von Oliver und Marcus.
1. Flucht

Regen 

**__**

Disclaimer: Außer meiner durchgeknallten Fantasie gehört alles J.K. Rowling

Pairing: Marcus Flint/ Oliver Wood

Warnung: Slash! OOC!

Kommentar: Ich habe es getan! Ich habe tatsächlich noch eine Side-Story zu _Veränderungen_ begonnen. Tja, was soll ich sagen? Ich hatte einfach Lust dazu und warum neue Ideen erfinden, wenn man seine Alten für Geschichten verwenden kann. *g*

***************************************************************************

Marcus Flint rannte um sein Leben. 

Er hasste es zu fliehen wie ein verängstigtes Kind, aber was sollte er sonst tun?

Seine Eltern würden wahrscheinlich so weit gehen und ihn sogar töten, wenn er sich weiterhin weigerte dem dunklen Lord zu dienen. 

Er beachtete die Schmerzen, die durch die vielen Cruciatus- Flüche entstanden waren, gar nicht, sondern rannte einfach so schnell er konnte. 

Er hätte kämpfen können, doch er war nicht dumm.   
Er wusste, dass seine Eltern in Duellen so gut wie unschlagbar waren. 

Außerdem wären sie zu zweit und deshalb versuchte er es gar nicht. 

Zum Glück konnten sie nicht Apparieren, denn dann hätte es schlecht für ihn ausgesehen.

Zu seinem Pech konnte er es auch nicht!

Als er in eine andere Gasse bog, konnte er aus dem Augenwinkel sehen, wie sie ihm folgten. 

Er verstand es nicht!  
Warum konnten sie ihn nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen?

Was war so schlimm daran, wenn er kein Todesser werden wollte?

Selbst wenn er es gewollt hätte, wäre es lächerlich gewesen. 

Voldemort gab es nicht mehr; weshalb also Todesser?

Um so Shows wie bei der Quidditch- Weltmeisterschaft aufzuführen und danach panisch davon laufen, weil irgendwer das dunkle Mal an den Himmel gezaubert hatte?

Nein, darauf konnte er wirklich verzichten.

Inzwischen hatte es auch zu regnen begonnen und die nassen Haare verklebten sich auf seinem Gesicht und verdeckten ihm ein wenig die Sicht. 

Dadurch wurde er ein wenig langsamer, doch noch nicht so sehr, dass ihn seine Eltern erwischen würden. 

„Crucio," hörte er hinter sich und er sah, wie der Fluch neben ihn auf den Boden prallte und dort ein kleines Loch hinterließ. 

„Marcus," rief seine Mutter, „Wir wollen nur dein Bestes!"

„Sicher doch," murmelte er sarkastisch, strich seine Haare aus dem Gesicht und rannte wieder schneller. 

Er kam auf eine hellbeleuchtete Straße und auch in den Häusern brannte Licht, aber niemand war auf der Straße.

Langsam merkte er das volle Ausmaß der Flüche. 

Jeder seiner Knochen tat ihm weh und er wusste, er würde es nicht mehr lange durchhalten. 

Er torkelte zu dem nächstbesten Haus und schlug einmal gegen die Tür, bevor ihm schwarz vor Augen wurde.

*****

Als er diese wieder öffnete, plagten ihn fürchterliche Kopfschmerzen und auch sein Rücken tat unnatürlich weh. 

„Mister Flint," sprach ihn eine sanfte weibliche Stimme an. 

Er bejahte zögerlich und kurz danach tauchte eine junge Hexe, in einem limonengrünen Umhang in seinem Blickfeld auf. 

Nach dem Wappen auf dem Umhang zu schließen, musste er in St. Mungo's sein. 

Innerlich atmete er erleichtert auf; er war seinen Eltern also entkommen. 

Äußerlich jedoch setzte er eine kühle Miene auf und betrachtete die junge Heilerin böse. 

„Aber, aber Mister Flint," lächelte sie beruhigend, „Auf mich müssen sie nicht böse sein. Ich habe ihnen nicht diese Schmerzen zugefügt."

„Noch nicht," murmelte Marcus. 

„Sie glauben doch nicht etwa das Gerücht, dass alle Heilzauber schmerzhaft sind?", fragte die Heilerin amüsiert.

Marcus schwieg daraufhin nur. 

Tatsächlich hatten ihm Madam Pomfreys Heilkünste mehr Schmerzen zugefügt als jede seiner Verletzungen, wegen denen er bei ihr gewesen war. 

Wahrscheinlich hatte sie es absichtlich getan, weil er ein Slytherin war. 

Sie wollte wohl, dass Gryffindor den Quidditch- Pokal bekam, damit sie mit den ganzen anderen Idioten Potter zujubeln konnte. 

„Ich werde sanft mit ihnen sein," versprach die Heilerin.

„Darf ich mit ihm sprechen?", fragte eine männliche Stimme und als Marcus seinen Kopf ein wenig drehte, sah er einen älteren Herrn in einem grauen Umhang an der Tür stehen. 

„Einen Moment noch, Mister Hanson," sagte die Heilerin.

//Hanson?// wunderte sich Marcus. 

War dieser nicht im Ministerium für magische Strafverfolgung zuständig?

„Mister Flint," sprach ihn die Heilerin wieder an, „Ihr Zustand ist den Umständen entsprechend gut. Sie sind zwei Wochen im Koma gelegen, was für Flüche von dieser Art ein Glücksfall ist. Allerdings kann ich sie noch nicht entlassen. Wir müssen zuerst überprüfen, ob es Langzeitschäden gibt. Sie werden also noch ungefähr ein bis zwei Monate hier bleiben."

„Großartig," murmelte Marcus sarkastisch. 

„Mister Hanson, er gehört ihnen," sagte die Heilerin und verschwand mit einer Krankenakte aus dem Zimmer.

„Wie fühlen sie sich Mister Flint?", erkundigte sich Hanson, während er einen Stuhl zu Marcus' Bett zog und sich darauf niederließ. 

„Wie würden sie sich in meiner Situation fühlen?", fragte Marcus zischend. 

„Nun, ich hatte auch schon mal das zweifelhafte Vergnügen in den Genuss eines Cruciatus zu kommen," gestand Hanson, „Aber bei mir war es nur einer, während es bei ihnen laut der Krankenakte zweiundzwanzig waren."

„Ich hätte schneller sein müssen," Marcus zuckte mit den Schultern, das er kurz danach bereute. 

Ein brennender Schmerz durchfuhr seine Schulterblätter und er musste die Zähne zusammenbeißen damit er nicht schmerzerfüllt stöhnte. 

„Mister Flint," sagte Hanson, „Ich weiß nicht, ob es ihnen bekannt ist, aber ich bin der Leiter der Abteilung für _magische Strafverfolgung_ im Ministerium."

„Das weiß ich," sagte Marcus. 

„Und wie ihnen auch bekannt sein sollte, wird die Verwendung des Cruciatus- Fluches mit einem Aufenthalt in Askaban bestraft," fuhr Hanson fort, „Wissen sie noch wer ihnen das angetan hat? Ich weiß es ist viel verlangt, aber es ist wichtig, dass wir den oder die Übeltäter fassen. Wir können nicht zulassen, dass diese frei bleiben und weiterhin Menschen quälen."

„Es waren meine Eltern," antwortete Marcus sofort. 

Warum sollte er sie auch decken?

„Ihre Eltern?", fragte Hanson verwirrt. 

„Ganz genau," sagte Marcus, „Sie waren auch Todesser. Sie können sie auch gleich deswegen verhaften."

„Todesser und Gebrauch eines Unverzeihlichen," murmelte Hanson, „Das gibt mindestens fünfzehn Jahre."

„Nicht mehr?", fragte Marcus ein wenig enttäuscht. 

„Nicht bis wir ihnen einen Mord nachweisen können," erklärte Hanson. 

„Und wenn sie ihnen einen Mord nachweisen können?", erkundigte sich Marcus neugierig. 

„Lebenslänglich bis zu einem Dementoren Kuss," antwortete Hanson. 

Marcus lehnte sich zufrieden zurück. 

Seine Eltern hatten ihn nicht unbestraft gefoltert. 

Er wusste, dass sie wortwörtlich Leichen im Keller hatten. 

Als kleines Kind hatte er deswegen den Keller gemieden. 

Zu Zeiten Voldemorts war dieser immer voll gewesen. 

„Danke Mister Flint," verabschiedete sich Hanson und schüttelte Marcus' Hand, „Sie haben uns sehr geholfen."

„Jederzeit wieder," sagte Marcus noch, bevor Mr. Hanson aus dem Krankenzimmer ging. 

Marcus ließ seinen Blick über das Krankenzimmer gleiten und sah drei weitere Betten. 

Ihm gegenüber lag ein kleiner Junge, höchstens sieben Jahre alt, dem andauernd Seifenblasen aus der Nase traten, wenn er atmete. 

Neben diesen saß eine junge schwangere Frau und blickte nachdenklich aus dem Fenster. 

Marcus fragte sich, warum sie hier war, aber als ihr Bauch auf und ab hüpfte und dabei wieherte, wurde seine Frage beantwortet. 

Das Bett neben ihm wurde zwar benützt, aber zur Zeit lag keiner in ihm. 

Jedenfalls musste der Besitzer des Bettes ein Fan von Quidditch sein, da auf dem Bett sämtliche Quidditch- Magazine und Bücher lagen. 

An der Wand neben dem Bett hang ein Poster von Eintracht Pfützensee, einer Mannschaft von der Marcus noch nie etwas gehört hatte. 

Er lehnte sich wieder zurück in seine Kissen und dachte nach. 

Er hatte die Flüche seiner Eltern überlebt und diese kamen höchstwahrscheinlich nach Askaban, wenn sie nicht vorher flohen. 

Allerdings bezweifelte er das, da Flucht ein Schwerverbrechen in den Kreisen reinblütiger Zauberer war. 

Er konnte nun also tun was er wollte. 

Doch was wollte er eigentlich?

Er konnte nicht studieren, da ihm seine Eltern bestimmt den Geldhahn zugedreht hatten.

Und da er noch nie über einen Beruf nachgedacht hatte, fiel für ihn auch arbeiten weg. 

Vielleicht würde er einfach den Heilern so lange etwas vorjammern, dass diese ihn so lange hier behielten, bis er etwas gefunden hatte. 

Ihm fiel auch ein, dass er nun keine Zuhause mehr hatte. 

Das bedeutete, er brauchte Geld und eine Wohnung. 

Eher hätte Draco den Schnatz vor Potter gefangen. 

Die Tür des Krankenzimmers ging abermals auf und der Besitzer des Eintracht Pfützensee Posters betrat den Raum. 

Marcus stöhnte genervt, als er seinen Bettnachbarn erkannte. 

„Wood," begrüßte er ihn kühl. 

TBC


	2. Roy und Celeste

**Regen **

**__**

Disclaimer: Außer meiner durchgeknallten Fantasie gehört alles J.K. Rowling

Pairing: Marcus Flint/ Oliver Wood

Warnung: Slash! OOC!

Kommentar: Tja, das ist Teil 2 der zweiten Side- Story zu _Veränderungen_(muss man erwähnen, denn zum Schluss wundern sich ein paar Leute). Es hat ziemlich lange gedauert, denn 1. War mein Computer kaputt, 2. Diese Story steht ungefähr an letzter Stelle meiner Storys und 3. Ich hatte keine Lust. Aber es sind jetzt seit einer Woche Ferien und mir bleiben noch acht Wochen um sorgenfrei weiterzuschreiben. Wer weiß! Vielleicht kommt das nächste Kapitel sogar schneller. g

Und vielen Dank an meine Reviewer LuckyGirl23, anni, hermy24, blub, Bele, mrsgaladriel, Ito-kun, Riddle-Gin-Riddle, Godiva, Kaktus und Moin.

* * *

Oliver Wood, Gryffindors ehemaliger Quidditch- Kapitän erstarrte in seiner Bewegung und sein Blick wanderte zu Marcus.

„Du bist wach," stellte er überflüssigerweise fest.

„Leider," murmelte Marcus.

Hätte er gewusst, dass er ausgerechnet mit Wood in einem Zimmer landen würde, hätte er den Tod doch vorgezogen.

Warum war er nochmals geflüchtet?

Schlimmer als das konnte es doch nicht gewesen sein.

„Das Ministerium will dich sprechen," sagte Wood, bevor er zu seinem eigenen Bett ging und sich auf diesen niederließ.

„Welch Neuigkeit," erwiderte Marcus sarkastisch, „Du bist wohl nicht unbedingt der Schnellste."

„Sie haben also schon mit dir gesprochen," vermutete Wood richtig.

„Bist wohl ein Blitzmerker," schnarrte Marcus.

„Ich wollte nur höflich sein," sagte Wood, „Aber wenn du gerne den sturen Esel spielst...Bitte! Ich halte dich nicht davon ab."

Mit diesen Worten griff er nach einem seiner Quidditch- Magazine und begann seelenruhig darin zu blättern ohne weiterhin auf Marcus zu achten.

Dieser richtete sich vorsichtig auf, da sein gesamter Körper immer noch schmerzte und stand probeweise auf.

Seine Beine zitterten wie Espenlaub, doch dies ignorierte er gekonnt und bewegte sich langsam vorwärts.

Er wäre beinahe hingefallen, wenn er sich nicht im letzten Moment an seinem Bett festgehalten hätte.

„Du solltest dich schonen," sagte Wood ohne von seinem Magazin aufzusehen.

„Klappe," schnauzte Marcus und versuchte sich abermals aufzurichten.

„Roy wird dich ans Bett fesseln," warnte ihn Wood.

„Wer?", fragte Marcus verwirrt.

„Roy!", wiederholte Wood, „Roy Green! Hast du sie noch nicht kennen gelernt? Sie ist die zuständige Heilerin in dieser Station."

Marcus erinnerte sich an die junge Hexe, die eben noch bei ihm gewesen war.

Allerdings bezweifelte er, dass diese ihm wirklich gefährlich werden konnte.

Er stützte sich an der Wand ab und verließ so langsam das Krankenzimmer.

Die Gänge waren wie ausgestorben; nur ab und zu sah er Besucher in den Zimmern verschwinden oder herauskommen.

Eine davon kannte er sogar, obwohl er etwas Zeit benötigte um ihr Gesicht unterzuordnen.

„Guten Tag Mrs. Malfoy," grüßte er die ältere Dame, die ihre blonden Haare zu einem Knoten hinaufgebunden hatte und neben dieser ein Hauself mit einem Strauß Blumen in den Händen ging.

Er kannte Dracos Großmutter durch eine Dinnerparty bei den Malfoy vor zwei Jahren.

Seine Eltern hatten ihn gezwungen mitzugehen, damit er besseren Kontakt zu anderen reinblütigen Familien erhielt und sich vielleicht eine zukünftige Ehefrau aussuchte.

Mr. Malfoy hatte diesen Abend sofort ausgenutzt und ihm neue Besen für das Team vorgeschlagen, wenn er Draco als Sucher ins Team nehmen würde.

Eine Entscheidung, die er ziemlich bereute.

Es gab wohl keinen schlechteren Sucher als Draco Malfoy; abgesehen von ihm selbst, was einer der Gründe war, warum er die Position als Jäger bevorzugte.

Narcissa Malfoy hatte ihm mit ihrer üblichen distanzierten Art ihre Schwiegermutter vorgestellt und er mochte die alte Lady auf Anhieb.

Celeste Malfoy war auf ihren Stand nicht so übertrieben stolz wie andere reinblütige Zauberer und sie konnte auch über ihre eigenen Fehler lachen.

Selbst zu Hauselfen war sie ziemlich freundlich, obwohl Marcus darin keinen Sinn erkennen konnte.

Hauselfen waren nun mal da um Zauberer zu bedienen und nicht umgekehrt.

Manchmal fragte er sich, warum Lucius Malfoy so geworden war, wenn seine Mutter doch so anders als alle anderen Reinblütigen war.

Er vermutete, dass ihr verstorbener Ehemann an Lucius' Erziehung schuld war.

„Guten Tag," grüßte sie ihn verwirrt.

Der Hauself blickte mit seinen großen Augen durch den Blumenstrauß, doch wagte es nicht einen Laut von sich zu geben.

„Sie erinnern sich nicht mehr an mich," vermutete Marcus.

„Tut mir leid, Junge," sagte Mrs. Malfoy ehrlich, „Du kommst mir bekannt vor, aber ich kann dich leider nicht zuordnen."

„Ich bin Marcus Flint," erinnerte er sie, „Wir haben uns auf Lucius' Dinnerparty kennen gelernt."

Mrs. Malfoy runzelte kurz die Stirn, bevor sie Marcus nochmals musterte und schließlich deutlich Erkenntnis in ihren Augen zu sehen war.

„Ich erinnere mich," sagte sie, „Dank ihnen ist Draco Sucher geworden. Sie sind Slytherins Team- Kapitän!"

„Ich war es," verbesserte sie Marcus, „Ich bin nicht mehr in Hogwarts. Letztes Schuljahr war wirklich mein Letztes!"

„Und schon sind sie in St. Mungo's," sagte Mrs. Malfoy amüsiert, „Sie scheinen nicht den richtigen Weg gegangen zu sein."

„Das war eher etwas familiäres," gestand Marcus.

„Darf ich fragen um was es ging oder ist das zu aufdringlich?", erkundigte sich Mrs. Malfoy vorsichtig.

„Todesser! Pro und Kontra," antwortete Marcus einfach und sofort verdunkelte sich das Gesicht Mrs. Malfoys.

Er wusste durch Zufall, dass sie nicht viel von Voldemort hielt und deswegen von ihrem Mann und ihrem Sohn immer als verrückt erklärt worden war.

„Das tut mir leid," sagte sie ehrlich, „Benötigen sie irgendetwas?"

„Nein," log Marcus.

Er wollte die alte Dame nicht mit seinen Problemen belasten.

„Suchen sie einen Job?", fragte Mrs. Malfoy weiter, „Wissen sie, ich wüsste da etwas..."

„Das wäre großartig," antwortete Marcus sofort.

Er hatte schon befürchtet, dass sie ihn zu sich einladen würde, aber einen Job nahm er liebend gerne.

„Es ist nichts besonderes," sagte sie schnell, „Tom, der Wirt des tropfenden Kessels sucht einen Kellner."

„Kellner?", fragte er ungläubig.

Er sollte als Kellner arbeiten?

Gab es irgendetwas lächerlicheres?

„Ich sagte doch, dass es nichts besonderes ist," sagte Mrs. Malfoy, „Aber wenn sie möchten, empfehle ich sie. Dann könnten sie gleich nach ihrer Entlassung dort anfangen."

„Ich überlege es mir," meinte Marcus.

„Lass es mich wissen, wenn du dich entschieden hast," bat Mrs. Malfoy, „Aber warte nicht zu lange, ansonsten könnte der Posten besetzt sein."

„Ich komme sowieso erst in zwei Monaten raus," sagte Marcus.

„Oh!" Mrs. Malfoy wurde nachdenklich, „Das ist nicht gut. Er braucht jetzt einen Kellner, aber vielleicht finde ich etwas anderes für dich. Ich lass es dich wissen."

„Vielen Dank," bedankte sich Marcus ehrlich.

Er wünschte seine Großmutter wäre wie Celeste Malfoy, dann hätte er nun viel weniger Probleme.

„Wen besuchen sie eigentlich?", erkundigte sich Marcus neugierig.

„Meinen Sohn," antwortete Mrs. Malfoy, „Er hat sich einen fürchterlichen Fluch zugezogen..."

Marcus' Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck.

Lucius Malfoy war ebenfalls hier?

Er musste nun wohl höllisch aufpassen, dass er diesem nicht begegnete.

„Das tut mir leid," sagte Marcus.

„Tut es nicht," widersprach Mrs. Malfoy, „Und mir auch nicht. Er ist selbst Schuld daran."

„Darf ich fragen um welchen Fluch es geht?", erkundigte sich Marcus.

„Nein, tut mir leid," antwortete sie, „Lucius ist es zu peinlich und er möchte nicht, dass irgendjemand darüber Bescheid weiß."

„Mister Flint," kreischte plötzlich die junge Heilein von vorhin und rauschte mit schnellen Schritten zu ihm.

„Sie sollen noch nicht aufstehen," schimpfte sie, „Sie haben strikte Bettruhe."

„Davon haben sie nichts gesagt," erwiderte Marcus.

„Dann sage ich es jetzt," erwiderte die Heilerin, „Legen sie sich wieder hin."

„Hör mal Schätzchen," begann Marcus, „Ich höre nicht auf..."

„Legen sie sich lieber hin," meinte Mrs. Malfoy, „Ich werde sie sicher einmal besuchen."

Sie verabschiedete sich von ihm und ging mit ihrem Hauself im Schlepptau in ein Zimmer am Ende des Ganges.

„Höre sie auf ihre...Großmutter?!", riet die Heilerin.

„Sie ist nicht meine Großmutter," sagte Marcus.

„Geliebte?", überlegte die Heilerin.

„Bei Merlin! Nein!", entrüstete sich Marcus.

„Gehen sie wieder zurück," bat die Heilerin, „Soll ich ihnen helfen?"

„Geht schon, Hl. Green," sagte Marcus.

„Nennen sich mich einfach Roy," bot die Heilerin an, „Das tun hier alle."

„Geht klar...Roy," murmelte Marcus und obwohl er sich lieber noch ein wenig umgesehen hätte, drehte er sich um und tapste langsam zu seinem Zimmer zurück.

Als er einen letzten Blick auf den Gang warf, sah er Lucius und Celeste Malfoy aus einem Krankenzimmer kommen und er verschwand sofort in seinem eigenen.

Er brauchte wirklich keinen Todesser, der ihn nur dafür bestrafte, dass er seine eigenen Eltern verraten hatte.

„Wieder zurück?", fragte Wood gelangweilt, „Bist wohl Roy begegnet?"

„Klappe," knurrte Marcus und legte sich vorsichtig zurück in sein Bett.

Erst als er lag, bemerkte er wie anstrengend dieser kleine Ausflug für seinen geschwächten Körper gewesen war.

„Sie ist eigentlich sehr nett," sprach Wood weiter, während er ein anderes Magazin in die Hand nahm, „Sie wird nur nervig, wenn man nicht auf sie hört."

„Hast du nichts besseres zu tun?", schnauzte ihn Marcus an, „Kannst du nicht jemand anderen bequatschen."

„Denk dir nicht zu viel dabei," erwiderte Wood genauso kühl, „Du bist nur der erste Mensch in diesem Raum mit dem man sprechen kann."

Dabei blickte er auf den Jungen mit den Seifenblasenatem und der Frau mit dem wiehernden Bauch.

„Sie sprechen nicht," erklärte Wood, „Es kann also sehr langweilig werden, da nehme ich sogar mit dir vorlieb."

„Darauf kann ich verzichten," erwiderte Marcus kühl.

„Ich habe kein Problem damit," sagte Oliver genauso kühl, „**Ich** darf das Zimmer immerhin verlassen."

„Wieso? Was ist denn dein Wehwehchen?", fragte Marcus übertrieben besorgt, „Ist der arme kleine Gryffindor etwa verrückt geworden oder hat er einen Trank in die Luft gejagt, weil er nicht kapierte, dass er in Zaubertränke einfach nur mies war?"

„Sehr witzig, Flint," knurrte Wood, „Es war ein Quidditch- Unfall. Beim Training hat mich ein Quaffel attackiert."

„Training?" Marcus ließ seinen Blick nochmals zu dem Eintracht Pfützensee Poster wandern.

Wood spielte also in einem richtigen Quidditch- Team und er würde wahrscheinlich eine Karriere als Kellner machen.

„Ja," bestätigte Wood, „Ein hinterhältiger Quaffel! Hat mich genau an den Schulterblättern getroffen."

„Tragisch," sagte Marcus sarkastisch, „Das tut mir so leid...Aber solltest du dann nicht in einem anderen Stockwerk liegen?"

„Eigentlich schon," gab ihm Wood recht, „Aber dort war alles voll, also hat man mich hierher gebracht und nun will mich Roy nicht mehr gehen lassen."

„Interessant," Marcus konnte nur mit Mühe ein Gähnen unterdrücken.

„Was war es bei dir?", fragte Wood, „Im Badezimmer ausgerutscht und auf den Zauberstab gefallen?"

„Nein," antwortete Marcus mit viel zu hoher Stimme, „Cruciatus- Flüche meiner Eltern."

Dies schien zu helfen um Wood zum Schweigen zu bringen, da dieser zwar geschockt Marcus ansah, aber kein Wort heraus brachte.

Marcus drehte sich auf die linke Seite um nicht mehr in Woods Gesicht sehen zu müssen und betrachtete gelangweilt die weiße Zimmerwand.

„War das dein ernst?", fragte Wood schließlich nach einer Weile.

„Klappe," knurrte Marcus, „Ich versuche zu schlafen."

„War das dein ernst?", wiederholte Wood seine Frage.

„Ja und nun lass mich in Ruhe," zischte Marcus und schloss demonstrativ seine Augen, auch wenn dies Wood nicht sehen konnte.

Dieser seufzte nur lautstark und verließ mit einem Stapel seiner Magazin das Krankenzimmer.

TBC


	3. Alles nutzlos

**Regen **

**__**

Disclaimer: Außer meiner durchgeknallten Fantasie gehört alles J.K. Rowling

Pairing: Marcus Flint/ Oliver Wood

Warnung: Slash! OOC!

Kommentar: Ach du liebe Zeit. Es ist schon eine kleine Ewigkeit her, dass ich hier geupdatet habe. Allerdings war es schneller als beim letzten Mal. Das sollte man schon erwähnen...na ja, wie auch immer. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß!

Und wieder vielen Dank an meine Reviewer Truemmerlotte, Moin, blub, Bele, Godiva, mrsgaladriel und jasmin.

- Moin: Ja, kommt sie und nicht nur hier.

* * *

„Nein...nein...nein...nein," murmelte Marcus, während er die Stellenangebote im _Tagespropheten _durchblätterte.

So wie es aussah, musste er wohl doch Mrs. Malfoy um diesen Kellnerjob bitten.

Das war auf jeden Fall besser als _Flubberwurmwascher_.

Allein der Gedanke daran ließ seine Nackenhaare zu Berge stehen.

„Was suchst du da eigentlich?", unterbrach Wood seine Suche.

„Das geht dich nichts an," fauchte Marcus und blätterte zu den Wohnungsanzeigen.

„Das geht mich sehr wohl etwas an," sagte Wood wütend, „Das ist **meine** Zeitung. Ich habe sie bezahlt und du hast sie einfach gestohlen."

„Und? Ist doch kein Verbrechen?", erwiderte Marcus kühl.

„Doch, das ist es," widersprach Wood, „Es nennt sich Diebstahl!"

„Verklag mich doch," schlug Marcus amüsiert vor, „Vielleicht lande ich dann sogar in Askaban. Stell dir bloß mal die Schlagzeile vor: _Achtzehnjähriger in Askaban wegen Zeitungsraub! Das Urteil war zu minder, sagen die Augenzeugen. Geküsst müsste er dafür werden._"

Woods Augen verengten sich zu kleinen Schlitzen, doch das war die einzige Reaktion, die der ehemalige Gryffindor zeigte.

Ohne seinen Bettnachbarn weiter zu beachten, las er sich die Wohnungsangebote durch.

Eine Anzeige fiel ihm sofort ins Auge.

Es war ein vier Zimmer Apartment in einem der wenigen Wohnhäuser der Winkelgasse mit Blick auf den hauseigenen Garten.

Sogar einen kleinen Teich konnte er auf dem Bild entdecken.

„Das gefällt mir," murmelte er und las sich die gesamte Anzeige durch.

Erst als er zum Preis dieser kleinen Kostbarkeit kam, stockte ihm der Atem.

Zehntausend Galleonen für die Miete und das monatlich?

Mit zehntausend Galleonen hätte er hundert Bücher im teuersten Buchladen von Hogsmeade kaufen können und das hieß ziemlich viel.

„Netter Preis," meinte Wood, der unbemerkt zu Marcus' Bett geschlichen war und nun mit ihm den Propheten las.

„Das kann doch nicht deren ernst sein, oder?", fragte Marcus und durch seinen Schock bemerkte er gar nicht, dass er beinahe freundlich klang.

„Was erwartest du?", fragte Wood und tippte mit seinen Fingern auf den Namen des Vermieters, „Es gehört Lucius Malfoy und dieser ist nicht gerade für seine Großzügigkeit bekannt."

„Verdammter Mist," fluchte Marcus und legte die Zeitung bei Seite.

„Warum nimmst du nicht das?", erkundigte sich Wood, nachdem er die Anzeigen kurz überflogen hatte, „Ist zwar auch eine Mietwohnung, aber kostet nur zehn Galleonen im Monat."

„Die liegt in der Nockturngasse," erwiderte Marcus.

„Und?", fragte Wood verwirrt, „Slytherins gefällt es dort."

„Das ist eine lächerliche Behauptung," zischte Marcus, „Nur weil man in Slytherin war, muss man deswegen nicht unbedingt in die dunkelste Gasse der Welt ziehen wollen."

„Schon gut, schon gut. Reg dich nicht auf," Wood hob beschwichtigend seine Hände.

„Was tust du eigentlich hier? Geh zurück zu deinem Bett," sagte Marcus kühl.

Ganz langsam fing der ehemalige Gryffindor an ihm auf die Nerven zu gehen.

Warum konnte sich dieser nicht einfach wie damals in Hogwarts benehmen?

Dort hatten sie in ihren sieben Jahren gerade mal um die zwanzig Wörter gewechselt und das auch nur wenn es um das Quidditch- Feld gegangen ist.

„Weißt du Flint, ich versuche hier eine nette Unterhaltung zu führen, aber wenn du nicht willst..." Wood schnappte sich die Zeitung und verschwand mit dieser aus dem Zimmer.

Erst als die Tür hinter ihm zufiel, registrierte Marcus was soeben passiert war.

Wood hatte die Zeitung einfach zurück gestohlen.

Durften Gryffindors das überhaupt?

Wurden sie nicht erzogen um brave anständige sich alles gefallenlassende Zauberer und Hexen zu werden?

Marcus richtete sich mühsam auf.

Auf seinem kleinen Nachtkästchen befand sich nur das heutige Mittagsessen, das er nicht einmal annähernd angerührt hatte.

Er war zwar erst seit einem Tag wieder wach, doch wenn er tatsächlich zwei Monate hier bleiben müsste, bevorzugte er doch lieber den ohnmächtigen Zustand.

Er verstand nicht wie Wood diesen Matsch, den man hier als Essen bezeichnete, so begeistert essen konnte.

Dieser geriet völlig aus dem Häuschen wenn das Essen ins Zimmer gebracht wurde.

Das war auch so eine nervige Sache, die er niemals in Hogwarts bei dem Gryffindor gesehen hatte.

Dieser konnte sich vollkommen für eine Sache begeistern und wenn es nur Essen war.

Kein Wunder, dass Gryffindor in seinem letzten Jahr den Quidditch- Pokal erhalten hatte.

Marcus' Blick schweifte zu dem benachbarten Bett, das immer noch mit Magazinen nur so überfüllt war.

Wood räumte diese niemals auf; er schlief sogar auf den Magazinen.

Er könnte sich einfach eines nehmen ohne dass ihn der Gryffindor daran hindern könnte.

Gerade als er seine Beine aus dem Bett nehmen wollte, öffnete sich die Zimmertür und Heilerin Green betrat den Raum.

„Oh nein, Mister Flint," sagte sie sofort, als sie Marcus' Bewegungen sah, „Sie bleiben liegen. Ich habe ihnen Bettruhe verordnet."

Marcus wollte ihr einen tödlichen Blick zuwerfen, doch dieser gelang ihm überhaupt nicht, als er ihre langen blonden Haare sah, die sie heute nicht zu einem strengen Knoten gebunden hatte.

Sie war doch eigentlich sehr hübsch!

Ach, wen wollte er etwas vormachen?

Sie war einfach nur **scharf**.

Er überlegte gerade ob er sie zu einem Kaffee einladen sollte, als Wood wieder in das Zimmer zurück kam.

„Schönen Tag Roy," grüßte dieser die Heilerin und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange, „Du siehst wie immer bezaubernd aus."

„Hör doch auf," bat sie kichernd.

„Ich sage nur die Wahrheit, Mademoiselle," sagte er und gab ihr einen Handkuss, bevor er zu seinem Bett hinüber ging.

„Du alter Charmeur," kicherte Roy, „Aber deswegen werde ich dich trotzdem nicht vorzeitig entlassen. Es bleibt bei nächster Woche."

„Einen Versuch war es wert," grinste Wood und Marcus verdrehte daraufhin die Augen.

Diesen Schwachsinn sollte er sich tatsächlich noch eine Woche lang anhören?

„Wollen sie etwas bestimmtes?", fragte er kühl an die Heilerin gewandt.

Sobald ein Gryffindor an Jemanden interessiert war, sank dessen Niveau automatisch und er hatte nun keine Lust mit ihr im selben Zimmer zu sein.

„Natürlich, Mister Flint," sagte Roy beinahe entrüstet, „Mr. Hanson möchte, dass sie dieses Formular unterschreiben..." Sie überreichte Marcus ein Stück Pergament, das den offiziellen Ministeriumsstempel trug.

„Was ist das?", fragte Marcus.

„Da sie nicht persönlich bei der Verhandlung ihrer Eltern aussagen können, möchte er es zu mindestens schriftlich bestätigt haben," erklärte Roy.

„Ich lese es mir zuerst durch," meinte Marcus kühl, „Wer weiß was sie mir da andrehen wollen."

„Mr. Hanson und ich haben nicht erwartet, dass sie es sofort unterschreiben," sagte Roy, „Doch es wäre in ihrem eigenen Interesse, wenn sie es bis übermorgen unterschrieben hätten...Im Übrigen haben sie Besuch. Soll ich ihn zu ihnen schicken?"

„Wer ist es?", fragte Marcus misstrauisch.

Niemand wusste von seinem Aufenthalt in St. Mungo's und soweit er wusste, stand weder über ihn noch über seine Eltern etwas im _Tagespropheten_.

„Die nette Lady von gestern," antwortete Roy gutgelaunt.

„Schicken sie sie rauf," murmelte Marcus.

„Gut, ich werde ihr Bescheid geben," sagte Roy, „Und unterschreiben sie..."

„Bye Roy," Wood winkte ihr zum Abschied, als sie das Zimmer verließ.

Marcus säuberte mit einem Schwenker seines Zauberstabs sein Nachtkästchen.

Er kannte Mrs. Malfoys Tick zur Reinlichkeit und wollte seinen ersten Besuch nicht sofort verschrecken.

„Hoher Besuch, was?", fragte Wood amüsiert.

„Klappe Wood," zischte Marcus, „Und räum dein Bett auf. Das ist ein einziger Schweinestahl."

„Sie ist süß oder?", fragte Wood und ignorierte Marcus' Beleidigung einfach.

„Nein," erwiderte Marcus geschockt, „...Na ja, ich meine für ihr Alter sieht sie noch gut aus, aber..."

„Ihr Alter! Du sagst es," stimmte ihm Wood zu, „Das ist das Problem. Nur weil sie ein paar Jahre älter als ich ist, will sie nicht mit mir ausgehen."

„Es sind schon mehr als ein paar Jahre," meinte Marcus.

„Das ist doch unwichtig," sagte Wood.

Marcus staunte nicht schlecht.

Ein Tag mit Wood in einem Raum und er kannte diesen besser als in den ganzen sieben Jahren in Hogwarts.

Jetzt wunderte es ihn nicht mehr, dass Wood niemals eine Freundin oder Freund in Hogwarts gehabt hatte.

Der ehemalige Gryffindors stand also auf Ältere.

War das der Grund warum er bei McGonagall immer so oft nachsitzen musste?

Zu mindestens hatte er nun etwas mit dem er Wood beim Klassentreffen in zehn Jahren ärgern konnte.

Er hoffte nur, dass McGonagall bis dahin noch lebte.

„Woher kennst du sie eigentlich?", fragte Marcus.

Er bezweifelte, dass Wood jemals bei einer von Lucius' Dinnerpartys gewesen war.

„Ist die Frage ernst gemeint?", wunderte sich Wood.

„Natürlich," antwortete Marcus.

„Also wenn du das nicht weißt, ist dir wirklich nicht mehr zu helfen," meinte Wood.

„Du hättest gute Chancen," sagte Marcus ehrlich, „Ihre Trauerzeit um ihren Mann ist längst vorbei."

„Sie ist verwitwet?", fragte Wood geschockt, „In ihrem Alter?"

„So ungewöhnlich ist das nicht," meinte Marcus.

„Ich wusste nicht einmal, dass sie schon verheiratet war," gestand Wood.

„Aber du weißt, dass sie einen Sohn hat, oder?", fragte Marcus.

„Sie hat was?" Woods Augen erinnerten ihn nun ein wenig an die Golfbälle mit denen Draco immer übte.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür unterbrach das erste zivilisierte Gespräch zwischen ihnen und nach einem „Herein" von Marcus' Seite betrat Mrs. Malfoy das Zimmer.

„Guten Tag, Mister Flint," grüßte sie ihn freundlich.

„Guten Tag, Mrs. Malfoy...Ich nehme an sie kennen Wood schon?", fragte er mit leichter Amüsiertheit in der Stimme.

„Ähm...nein, tut mir leid," antwortete Mrs. Malfoy nach einem Blick in das Nachbarbett.

Marcus wandte sich verwirrt zu seinem Nachbarn und flüsterte: „Du sagtest du kennst sie."

„Wann?...Oh, Moment mal. Nein, nein, ich fürchte du hast da was missverstanden, Flint," wisperte Wood, „Ich habe vorhin Roy gemeint."

„Sag das doch gleich," zischte Marcus und wandte sich dann wieder zu Mrs. Malfoy.

„Dann ist Roy weder verwitwet noch Mutter?", fragte Wood, bevor Marcus mit Mrs. Malfoy zu sprechen beginnen konnte.

„Das weiß ich nicht," knurrte Marcus, „Frag sie doch einfach."

Mrs. Malfoy räusperte sich, wodurch sich Marcus wieder zu ihr wandte.

„Bitte, setzen sie sich doch." Er wies auf den Stuhl neben seinen Bett.

„Es ist unglaublich," sagte Mrs. Malfoy, nachdem sie sich gesetzt hatte, „Ich musste mich anmelden um sie besuchen zu dürfen. Lucius spendet jedes Jahr für die St. Mungo's Stiftung und in sein Zimmer kann jeder."

„Was führt sie zu mir?", fragte Marcus und hoffte nicht zu abweisend zu klingen.

„Ich habe mit Tom gesprochen," antwortete Mrs. Malfoy, „Er würde ihnen den Job frei halten, wenn sie das möchten."

„Mir bleibt keine andere Wahl," sagte Marcus bitter.

Mrs. Malfoy streichelte ihm liebevoll über den Kopf.

„Wissen sie schon wo sie wohnen werden?", fragte Mrs. Malfoy, „Tom bedauert es zu tiefst, aber durch das trimagische Turnier in Hogwarts sind sämtliche Zimmer bis nächstes Jahr belegt."

„Nein," gestand Marcus, „Ich weiß es noch nicht, aber ich suche schon."

„Sie könnten bei mir in Malfoy Castle wohnen," bot Mrs. Malfoy an, „Es ist so einsam dort, seit mein Mann von uns gegangen ist."

„Vielen Dank für das Angebot," sagte Marcus, „Aber das kann ich nicht annehmen. Sie haben mir schon einen Job besorgt. Ich möchte ihnen nicht weiterhin zur Last fallen."

„Warum müsst ihr jungen Leute immer so stur sein?", fragte Mrs. Malfoy ernst, „Aber wenn sie nicht möchten...Vielleicht können sie mit Mister Wood zusammen ziehen. Sie scheinen sich sehr zu mögen. So etwas sieht man auf den ersten Blick."

Marcus konnte nicht feststellen, ob er oder Wood geschockter über diese Feststellung war.

„Sie sollten sich eine stärkere Brille besorgen," meinte Wood nach einiger Zeit des Schweigens.

„Wood," zischte Marcus geschockt, „Das war taktlos. Du kannst doch nicht einfach Mrs. Malfoy beleidigen. Entschuldige dich."

„Sehen sie?", Mrs. Malfoy schmunzelte amüsiert, „Wie ein altes Ehepaar. Sind sie zusammen?"

„Nein," riefen sie beide gleichzeitig.

Mrs. Malfoy schmunzelte darüber noch mehr.

„Als ob ich etwas mit einem Slytherin anfangen würde," sagte Wood.

„Als ob ich etwas mit einem Gryffindor anfangen würde," sagte Marcus und fügte in Gedanken „Schon wieder" hinzu.

Er hatte es einmal versucht.

In einer experimentellen Phase in der vierten Klasse.

Er versuchte es gerne zu verdrängen, doch leider gehörte seine viermonatige Beziehung mit Percy Weasley genauso zu seiner Vergangenheit wie die Flüche seiner Eltern.

Hätten sie es damals offiziell gemacht, wären sie wohl die Lachnummer der Schule gewesen.

Er und Percy konnten nicht unterschiedlicher sein, obwohl es genau das gewesen war, was ihn an dieser Beziehung gereizt hatte.

Allerdings war dieser genauso prüde wie er sich gab.

Vier Monate Beziehung und Sex wurde nicht einmal erwähnt.

Das war einer der Gründe warum Marcus jeden Tag Merlin dankte, dass dies niemals herausgekommen war.

So viel er wusste, wusste nur Percys kleinerer Bruder Tom...Don...Ron, na ja derjenige halt, der immer mit Potter herumhing davon.

Obwohl er es nur durch Zufall wusste.

Was musste dieser kleine Zwerg auch als einziger im Fuchsbau bleiben und ihnen beim Knutschen zusehen?

Nur ein Monat danach verließ ihn Percy für eine Ravenclaw mit der angeblich immer noch zusammen war.

Aber das war Schnee von gestern und Marcus bereute nur, dass es nicht er gewesen war, der diese merkwürdige Beziehung beendet hatte.

„Das ist albern," sagte Mrs. Malfoy, „Dieser ganze Streit zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin ist lächerlich."

„Ist halt Tradition," grinste Wood.

„Traditionen müssen nicht eingehalten werden," meinte Mrs. Malfoy, „Zwei aus Narcissas Verwandtschaft waren in Gryffindor und ihr ist das völlig egal."

„Wer?", fragte Wood verwirrt.

„Narcissa, junger Mann," wiederholte Mrs. Malfoy, „Die Gattin meines Sohnes."

„Dracos Mutter," erklärte Marcus mit einer Stimmlage, als ob Wood ein wenig zurückgeblieben war.

„Das ist mir jetzt auch klar," zischte Wood.

„Ich werde dann wieder gehen," meinte Mrs. Malfoy, „Ich wollte ihnen nur Toms Entscheidung mitteilen."

„Bleiben sie doch noch eine Weile," bat Marcus, der wenigstens einen normalen Menschen in diesem Raum haben wollte.

„Tut mir leid," sagte Mrs. Malfoy ehrlich, „Aber ich muss auch noch Lucius besuchen. Er wird fuchsteufelswild, wenn ich nicht jeden Tag zur selben Zeit komme."

„Na dann...auf Wiedersehen," verabschiedete sich Marcus von Mrs. Malfoy, die ihm nochmals durch die Haare streichelte und danach das Zimmer verließ.

„Eine nette Frau," meinte Wood, „Und sie ist wirklich eine Malfoy?"

„Angeheiratet," antwortete Marcus, obwohl es wahrscheinlich eine arrangierte Heirat gewesen war.

Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass sie freiwillig Armand Malfoy geheiratet hatte.

„Du brauchst wirklich eine Wohnung?", fragte Wood plötzlich.

„Was geht dich das an?", fuhr ihn Marcus an.

Musste Wood unbedingt all seine Probleme erfahren?

Wenn es so weiterging, konnte er gleich diesen um Geld anbetteln.

„Meine Wohnung ist ziemlich groß und durch das Training bin ich kaum zu Hause," erklärte Wood, „Wenn du dich an der Miete beteiligst und ein paar häusliche Pflichten übernimmst, würde ich dich schon bei mir wohnen lassen."

„Was geben die in dein Essen?", fragte Marcus verwirrt.

„Ich meine das ernst," versicherte Wood, „So fern ich in der nächsten Woche eine Besserung in deinem Charakter bemerke."

„Weshalb solltest du mir helfen?", fragte Marcus misstrauisch.

„Ich bin eben zu sehr Gryffindor," meinte Wood schulternzuckend.

„Du spinnst," sagte Marcus einfach und drehte sich von Wood weg.

Bei so viel Hilfsbereitschaft wurde ihm fast schon schlecht.

Als ob er mit einem Gryffindor zusammen ziehen wollte.

Allerdings hätte er dann eine Wohnung und wenn Wood tatsächlich so selten daheim war, wie er es sagte...Nun, das könnte noch interessant werden.

TBC


End file.
